


C is for Captured and Cooperation

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are captured, Martouf/Lantash and Jack O'Neill have to cooperate to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Captured and Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Friendship Alphabet Soup on Livejournal, for the letter 'C' and Jack O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash friendship.

" _No_! You will just get captured as well!" Martouf grabbed hold of O'Neill and pulled him down behind a large rock.

"The Jaffa are taking my team mates! I can't just let them _do_ that!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"You getting captured _with_ them - or _killed_ \- will not help them," Martouf insisted.

Frustrated, but having to admit the truth in that, O'Neill watched as the large group of Jaffa dialled the Stargate and walked through, taking his team members with them.

"All right, we saw the address, let's follow them!" O'Neill got up and started running towards the DHD.

Martouf hurried after him. " _Wait_! If you go through now, like that, you will be captured. There will be guards, so we need some sort of disguise."

O'Neill stopped, groaning. "I should _never_ have agreed to let you come with us!"

"The Jaffa would still have attacked. The only _possible_ difference would be that they would now have _all_ members of SG-1."

O'Neill grumbled something barely audible about insufferable Tok'ra, but conceded the point. "Okay - I'll blame Daniel then, for always wanting to study some damn ruins!" He glared at the Stargate. "Those Jaffa - what Goa'uld did they belong to?"

"Mehen. He is an ally of Heru'ur, and previously of Ra. He is a fairly powerful, though still minor, System Lord."

"This is his planet?"

"No, as I told you during the debriefing, the planet is abandoned. It originally belonged to Ra." Martouf sighed. "A world being abandoned is never a guarantee that a Goa'uld will not send a scouting party from time to time. It was just bad luck that it happened while we were here."

"That could be motto of SG-1," O'Neill grumbled. "You said there would be guards by the Stargate. Any ideas?"

"The planet they went to is Mehen's homeworld. He is quite obsessed with security and has guards by his chaapa'ai day and night. However, there is a fairly large marketplace on his world, in the town nearest the chaapa'ai, and it has frequent visitors and traders from other planets."

"So if we go there, pretending to be traders, they won't suspect us?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, what are we waiting for, then?"

"We need different clothing, as well as some valuables so we can believably play the role - and pay the required fee to the guards."

"Fee? Sure you don't mean bribe?"

Martouf gave him a wry smile. "That is probably an accurate description."

"Okay, what then?" O'Neill said, his worry for his team making him irritated.

"What do you mean? We should go and acquire the valuables."

"I'm _assuming_ you have a plan and just doesn't want to tell me yet. What is it?" O'Neill demanded, getting angry.

Martouf raised an eyebrow. "Contrary to what you seem to think, I am not being deliberately obfuse. I wish to rescue Samantha and the others as much as you do. I don't have a plan, but I may have some ideas."

O'Neill rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, what are your _ideas_ , then?"

"If Mehen were not so suspicious, I might dress up as a Goa'uld and be able to convince him I came from Heru'ur. Then, when he mentions the prisoners, I could ask to take them to Heru'ur. This will not work here, though."

"Would that _ever_ work?" O'Neill looked disbelieving.

"More often than you would think." Martouf said, starting to dial an address.

"Where are we going? And what were those ideas you had? Explain!"

Martouf sighed. "We are going to a planet that is knows as Wilin. It is currently uninhabited, since the climate has been growing worse for centuries, following a cataclysmic explosion caused by a weapons test done by one of Bastet's scientists. It is..."

"Stop! _Dammit_! Now you're going to the other extreme!"

"What do you mean?" Martouf hit the red center button and the wormhole was activated.

"Just tell me why we're going to... Will's inn, or whatever."

"Wilin, and we are going there because that is one of the places where the Tok'ra have a hidden cache of valuables and other things that might be needed for an operative. We will then go and buy clothes and such at another market."

"Ah, a stash - good idea. Lead the way!"

* * *

"I'm not sure I like being your lo'tar," O'Neill grumbled. "Couldn't we have found some higher position for me?"

"It was you who insist that I pretend to be a Goa'uld trader instead of a human one," Martouf reminded him. "Lo'tar _is_ the highest rank a human can have in Goa'uld society."

"That sucks, but I do think we'll have a better chance with you as a Goa'uld. The idea you had about a distraction will work, but only if we have a man inside the palace who can break out my team while the Jaffa are... otherwise occupied."

Martouf sighed. "I suppose I agree with that. We will need something valuable to present to Mehen. For now we need to go back to Wilin. Also because I need a kara'kesh."

"Kara- what?"

"Kara'kesh. You call it a hand device."

"Well, if you know that, why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"Then I'd deprive you of the chance to learn a new word, and that hardly seems fair, does it?" Martouf suddenly grinned.

" _What_!" O'Neill stared at him in disbelief, then groaned. "That's _so_ not funny!"

"Lantash thinks it is," Martouf said, still smiling a little. He sighed. "We are both very worried for your team mates. We should hurry to Wilin and pick up the things we need, and then go to Mehan's homeworld. Several hours have passed and the longer we take to rescue them, the more time Mehan has to possibly torture them - though I do not believe he will have begun yet. He will first wish to ascertain their capture is not part of some attempt to kill him, and that may well take until tomorrow."

"That sounds a bit paranoid - not to mention self-absorbed."

"Mehan _is_ paranoid - and all Goa'uld are self-absorbed."

O'Neill nodded. "I guess that's true. Okay, let's get going!"

* * *

"You're sure the explosives are set correctly?" O'Neill asked.

" _Yes_ , I am sure," Lantash said, slightly miffed. "They will explode one hour before midnight, as we agreed on."

"And Mehan will send all his Jaffa to check on it?"

"Certainly not, but he will send most, as it is near the construction yard for his ships and he will assume it is an attack. Those remaining he will probably keep nearby, for personal protection."

"Right, and that gives us the opportunity to break out my friends! Sounds great!" O'Neill grinned.

"Yes. We will go to Mehan now, and I will ask for an audience. You must remember to behave according to your role. It is _very_ important that you don't gainsay me or in any way argue with me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"It is _important_ that you obey me! If Mehan suspects _anything_ we will end up dead!" Lantash exclaimed.

"I _know_! Relax! I've been undercover before!"

"Not like this, I am sure."

"Maybe not, but I've also done some theater, you know. Well, a school play, but almost the same." O'Neill grinned.

Lantash rolled his eyes. " _Humans_." He turned around and start walking with long strides.

"Hey! That sounded like it was meant as an insult!" O'Neill complained, as he hurried after the other man. "I take offense at that!"

* * *

Mehen was sitting on what looked to be a solid gold throne, in the middle of an opulently decorated room. The Goa'uld was wearing clothing that was exactly as flashy as what O'Neill had come to expect.

While O'Neill stayed back, Lantash walked up to maybe ten steps from Mehen, and bowed. "Lord Mehen, thank you for allowing me an audience. I am Alim, a trader in exotic and rare goods. Please accept this small token of my respect." He waved O'Neill forward.

O'Neill stepped closer to the Goa'uld and with difficulty placed a heavy, covered figurine on the floor.

"What is _that_?" Mehen asked, alarmed, and turned to look at his First Prime.

"I have ascertained it is harmless, my Lord," the Jaffa assured him.

Lantash pulled the covering off the statuette. "As you can see, it is one of the figurines that stood in Ra's palace on Maa'di. I assure you it is genuine - it was recovered from criminals who had stolen it after the, ah _regrettable_ demise of the Supreme System Lord."

The figurine was perhaps 14-15 inches tall, and made of silver and gold, decorated with gemstones. It showed Ra himself, wearing a mask, and sitting on a throne, issuing orders.

Mehan stared at it for a long time, before he finally spoke. "It is... _exquisite_! I have seen it - and the identical one that stood on the other side of the entrance to his throne room - but I had thought it gone forever, after the palace was raided by the ha'taka." He nodded slowly. "This is truly a worthy gift, and I thank you. What is your reason for bringing it to me?"

"I wish to open a trade route. Your planet is well known for the wine you make from the rare and delicious Nuh grapes. I would like to buy twenty casks of it every three months, if possible."

"Eighty casks of wine per year? That is a _lot_! It will be hard to set aside so much just for you. What are you offering?"

"I understand the normal price is 500 shesta per cask, but I would expect to get a better price when I make such a large order, of course."

Mehen laughed. "You would, would you not? I believe this is something we should discuss over dinner - or perhaps tomorrow afternoon, as I have some business I need to take care of tomorrow. I will have a suite prepared for you."

"That is most thoughtful. I hope the business you refer to is not too boring. Business often is."

"Indeed, however this might prove to be interesting. My Jaffa caught some Tau'ri - and the shol'vah Teal'c. I expect their interrogation to be most revealing, as well as entertaining. I _do_ hope they will scream well."

"No doubt." Lantash bowed. "You must inform me if you wish for my... assistance."

"Hah! As if I would share in pleasure such as that - and with a stranger! No, but I am feeling magnanimous. We will have a large and exquisite dinner tonight, with some of my best wine - so you can test what it is you are buying. I will see to it that there are music and my best dancers will perform. I will even let you have fun with a few of my skilled slavegirls later tonight, should you so wish."

"Thank you. That is most thoughtful."

"Of course." Mehen looked pleased. He turned to his lo'tar. "Have a suite prepared for the esteemed trader Alim, and if he is hungry, you will see to it that he is served something suitable." He looked back at Lantash. "Dinner is in three hours. My lo'tar will take you to your rooms."

Lantash bowed again, and after thanking Mehen one more time, he followed the lo'tar. O'Neill walked after them, a few steps behind, as Lantash had instructed him earlier.

* * *

"That snakehead sure is a pompous ass! If he touch as much as a hair on the head of any of my friends, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!" O'Neill exclaimed, when all the servants had left - after bringing some food and drink.

"Please keep your voice down. We cannot risk anyone overhearing something like that!" Lantash warned. He sighed. "I do agree, though, and I would gladly help you." He shook his head. "Goa'uld are always... _most_ trying to interact with." He sat down on a chair and grabbed a plate, which he started placing a bit of bread, some cheese, and some cold chicken meat on. He was hungry, but since he would be expected to eat at the dinner later, he could not afford eating his fill now.

O'Neill snorted. "That's an understatement!" He picked up a chicken drumstick from one of the platters, and inspected it. He experimentally took a bite. "Hm, at least the food is good."

They ate in silence for a little while.

"You will not need to attend the dinner tonight, so you should try to find the best way to the holding cells, and a way we can use to get out of this place later. We will likely have to escape quickly," Lantash said, putting his plate down and reaching for a napkin.

"Yeah, I know. It's a good thing the Stargate isn't far away, because I'm guessing we'd better get through that as fast as possible, or the Mehan-fellow will order increased security there. Assuming the guards haven't found the shock grenades we hid near the Stargate, we should be able to take out those four Jaffa there, at least."

"Correct, he _will_ order more guards to the chaapa'ai very shortly after learning of what he will think is an attack. Time will be of the essence." Lantash emptied a glass of fruit juice, then rose and walked to a mirror. He studied his reflection and tried to remove a smudge where he had happened to touch his eye makeup when he had rubbed his eyes a moment earlier. "Mai'tac! Now I have to reapply this! I _hate_ it!"

O'Neill grinned. "But it is _so_ you! The makeup, the jewelry... the clothes..." He got up and walked over towards Lantash.

Lantash glared at him. "Just be happy I didn't insist on _you_ wearing makeup!"

"Oh, I am!" O'Neill threw himself on the couch. "I'll just take a nap while you have fun with the eyeliner!"

Lantash scowled as he went into the bathroom to wash his face and reapply the makeup.

* * *

"Wake up!" Lantash told O'Neill.

O'Neill yawned. "What? How long have I slept?"

"About two hours. It's time for Martouf and I to go to the dinner, and for you to search this place. Remember, if the Jaffa or any of the servants stop you, tell them I have tasked you with procuring different bath soaps since I dislike the smell of the ones I was provided with. It's very likely you would have no idea where to go, and so accidentally find yourself in a place where you are not supposed to be."

"Okay, so I just tell them you're ungrateful and difficult to please, and then they'll feel sorry for me. No problem."

"No, do _not_ do that! Many Jaffa, and even some human servants at a Goa'uld court would find that to be sacrilege! In addition, many lo'tars almost worship the Goa'uld and might even wish to become hosts to Goa'uld. It would be risky and out of character for you to complain!"

"Relax, I _won't_!" O'Neill assured him. "They _want_ to become hosts to a Goa'uld? Really? That's insane!"

"I concur. I will leave now. Wait a short while before you go. We meet in the antechamber of the dinner hall as soon as the alarm has been sounded. It would be reasonable for you to go there to see if I am alright, as you would worry for your master."

"Sure... and Lantash? Good luck," O'Neill said, meaning it.

Lantash smiled a little. "The same to you."

* * *

"What is happening?" Mehen demanded of his First Prime, when the alarm was sounding.

The second, larger explosion went off, and could be heard clearly even here in the palace, since the music had stopped as soon as the alarm was activated.

"I will find out immediately, my Lord." The First Prime hurried off, while other Jaffa came running into the room, and made a protective circle around Mehen.

"I will go see as well," Lantash said.

"Good idea," Mehen told him, clearly very nervous.

Lantash hurried out into the antechamber where O'Neill was waiting. "Well?" he asked.

"Many of the Jaffa have already run off to see what is going on. It seems to be working." O'Neill smiled.

Lantash nodded. "Good. What about the holding cells? Have you found them?"

"Yup. Follow me."

They walked as fast as they could without appearing suspicious. Fortunately, the palace was in chaos, and servants and Jaffa were running back and forth.

They went through a number of corridors and down some stairs, and here there were fewer people. No one was in the part of the palace where the holding cells were located - they had more important things to think of than the prisoners.

O'Neill lead Lantash down one more floor, and then into a corridor that ended by a large door.

"This place is built like a trap," Lantash complained.

"I agree, but I'm pretty sure this is the right way."

"No guards at least... though I do sense an energy signature nearby. One Jaffa, perhaps... as well as Samantha."

The door at the end was locked, but Lantash broke the lock with a hard burst of energy from his hand device.

"Neat!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Thank you." Lantash pushed the door open and they entered the short corridor inside.

There were two holding cells, one on each side. One was empty, and the other held their friends.

"Hi, guys!" O'Neill said, grinning.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, smiling where he was sitting on a bench that ran along the inner wall.

"Sir! Martouf!" Sam smiled and walked up to the cell door. "It's _great_ to see you!"

"It is indeed," Teal'c said.

"Are you unhurt?" Lantash asked.

"Yeah, we're fine - some bumps and bruises, nothing worse," Sam told him.

"That is good." He looked relieved. "Please stand back - I do not have a key."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c hurried as far away from the door as possible, and Lantash again used his hand device to make a blast that broke the lock.

"We should hurry up," O'Neill said.

"Yes, I'm not sure how long it will take for some of the guards to show up and check on the prisoners," Lantash agreed.

"Coming," Sam said, helping Daniel to stand.

"Daniel?" O'Neill wondered, concerned.

"It's nothing - I sprained my foot when one of the Jaffa, uh, took a dislike to something I said and hit me."

"Daniel Jackson was thrown several feet," Teal'c informed them.

O'Neill grimassed. " _Damn_. Can you walk?"

"We have to hurry," Lantash warned.

Daniel nodded, leaning somewhat against Sam. "Yeah, I can walk... I think."

O'Neill sighed and went to help Sam support Daniel.

Lantash went ahead, holding his hand device ready to defend them, and Teal'c followed them, while looking for something that could be used as a weapon.

They made it out of the cell block and through the narrow corridor without problems, which was a relief. If anyone had met them there they would have had no other choice than to take them on directly, and with no cover.

When they had ascended the stairs to floor above, they could hear people shouting some distance away.

"Sounds like there's still chaos," O'Neill said, relieved.

"What way?" Sam asked.

"Straight ahead. We should get to a back corridor which runs along some storage rooms with stuff for the kitchen which is on the next floor. There should be a small staircase up to a room just behind the kitchen, and a door out from there," O'Neill explained.

"It would seem you made good use of the time you spent searching this place," Lantash said, starting off in the direction O'Neill indicated.

"Sure - also, one of the maids _really_ like me." O'Neill grinned. "She even gave me some of the cake that was served for dessert!"

Lantash sighed. "I see there was no reason to worry. You would clearly do just fine at a Goa'uld court! Maybe I should suggest you to Garshaw as an operative!"

"Nah, please don't do that!" O'Neill said quickly.

They passed the storage rooms.

"Wait!" Lantash held up a hand, stopping them. "I heard something."

They stood for some moments, listening. After a little while, they could all hear distant voices - probably coming from the kitchen upstairs.

"Crap," O'Neill whispered. "We can't get out that way, if there's people there."

Lantash considered it for a moment. "If there are only a few human servants up there, then they will almost certainly not dare attacking us - particularly if I glow my eyes and say something threatening. They may inform the Jaffa later, but by then we will hopefully have escaped."

"So you're saying we should risk it?" Sam asked.

Lantash nodded. "Yes."

"I'm all for that - let's get going!" O'Neill decided.

They walked up the narrow staircase, Lantash first. They had all made it up into the small entrance room, when the door to the kitchen was opened by a young girl. She stared at them, clearly shocked.

Lantash flashed his eyes. "Kree! You heard the alarm. This world is under attack. Go and hide, and you will be safe. Go _now_!" he ordered.

She stared at him for a second longer, then bowed deeply. "Yes, my Lord. _Immediately_ , my Lord!" She backed out of the room, then turned and ran, calling out to the other servants to do the same. Panic ensued inside the kitchen.

O'Neill pushed the door to the kitchen shut. "Seems our work here is done."

"Yes. We must hurry." Lantash opened the door to the outside and looked around. It was almost dark, with only a pale green moon to light up the area. Little light fell from the few windows on that side, which was an advantage, of course.

"Which way to the Stargate?" O'Neill asked, as they hurried across the backyard.

"Follow me," Lantash said.

"He - can sense it," Sam clarified. "Uh, like Hathor, you know."

"Creepy," O'Neill observed, as they left the open terrain for the relative safety of a small forest.

"Why?" Lantash wondered. "It is merely the naquadah in my blood which is reacting to the naquadah in the chaapa'ai."

"Never mind - and I'm recognizing the way now." O'Neill remarked, as they found the narrow path he and Martouf/Lantash had followed earlier. "We hid the weapons over by those large rocks, right?"

"That is correct." Lantash looked at the sky. "There are some clouds. If we are fortunate, they will cover the moon when we reach the chaapa'ai. It will mean we can get closer before the Jaffa sees us - and since they will be on high alert after the alarm, that is good."

They picked up the grenades, and walked the rest of the way to the Stargate in silence.

They had just reached the small group of trees that stood before the open terrain around the gate, when they heard noise from some distance behind them.

"Jaffa?" O'Neill wondered in a low voice.

"Yes," Teal'c confirmed.

"Damn, no time for subtleties like waiting for the clouds to cover the moon. How do you activate these?" O'Neill asked, turning one of the stun grenades over in his hands.

"Like this." Teal'c took one of them and activated it, then threw it at the Jaffa by the Stargate.

Lantash quickly flung another grenade at them, and they all covered behind the trees during the explosions. When they looked up again the Jaffa were lying on the ground, unconscious. Behind them the other Jaffa were now shouting and approaching quickly. It was obvious they had noticed what happened.

" _Run_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

They ran as fast as they could to the DHD, and Daniel began dialling Earth while Lantash turned to the approaching Jaffa and sent off as strong a shock wave as he could from his ribbon device. It threw them in disarray, at least.

"GDO?" Daniel asked, frantically.

"Here." O'Neill handed his to him.

"Okay - time to go!" Daniel exclaimed moments later.

Lantash fired on the Jaffa again, and then he and SG-1 all ran into the open wormhole.

They all made it through unharmed, tumbling down the ramp as staff blasts zipped past.

"Close the iris!" O'Neill yelled.

The iris closed and the Stargate shut down as they picked themselves up from the floor. Medics came running to take care of Daniel, and anyone else who might be wounded.

"Welcome back," Hammond said, walking into the gateroom.

"Thank you, General." O'Neill smiled, relieved to be back.

"You were overdue, and it looks like it was a close one. What happened?"

"It's a long story, sir," O'Neill said.

Hammond nodded. "Right. Get checked out, then we'll debrief in three hours."

"Yes, sir," O'Neill said. He turned to Martouf/Lantash. "We were going to have a team night tonight - beer, pizza, a movie or two. You know. Now, I think we probably want to get some sleep first, so we're probably doing it tomorrow instead, but would you like to join us?"

"For a 'team night'?" Martouf wondered, having gotten control from Lantash.

"Yeah. After this, you're sort of part of the team, you know." O'Neill smiled and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

Martouf looked surprised, then smiled back. "I would be honoured. Thank you."

 

 

THE END.


End file.
